


Peter 4:8 : Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins

by n30xy5



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Like, They're gay your honor, also ava has an anxiety attack, because they slap, but I'm still tagging it as that just so people stay careful :), it's not graphic though, really oblivious, stay safe peeps!, the warning is for a mild-graphic depiction of an injury, these bitches dumb, yes this is a 4 + 1 times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n30xy5/pseuds/n30xy5
Summary: Beatrice chuckles, almost nervously.“Why does this keep happening?!” she thinks.Or : Four times Ava and Beatrice almost kiss, and one time they do
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 37
Kudos: 503





	Peter 4:8 : Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins

**Author's Note:**

> English not being my first language, i apologize for the possible typos or grammar mistakes :/   
> The archive warning is for the third "time" (it isn't very graphic though, but just to be sure :>)  
> there's also a mention of an anxiety attack (still not graphic, but yeah ^^)  
> Stay safe!!

**One**

To be honest, Ava never expected training to be this exhausting. Yes, phasing through twenty feet of concrete was tiring, but daaamn was this  _ worse _ .

After running away from a blowing up Vatican, they’d gone back to Cat’s Cradle, where, much to her dismay, she had to resume her instruction. Many sisters had been sent away in other convents by a very angry Cardin- _ Pope _ Duretti, yet some managed to stay. They weren't’ considered as fugitives anymore since the security cameras had revealed the real threat to the newly crowned head of the church. 

The place looked grimmer than ever, without so much activity, but they made it work by organizing everything with less staff, more work for everyone accompanied with a good dose of pressure on everybody’s backs. 

Ava had to wake up very early (spoiler alert : she didn’t) to improve her skills with swords and all sorts of  _ fun  _ sharp objects with Lilith. Then, she’d have to train for hours on the shooting range because, from Mary’s point of view, an 80 year old grandma with cataract aimed better than her. 

The only “nice” moment in her demanding day was after the sunset, because it meant she was going to spar with Beatrice. Shame her all you want, but sparring against a sweaty, focused,  _ very  _ strong girl was hot. Bonus point if it was Beatrice we were talking about, because. It’s Beatrice. Come on. 

So she’d get her ass kicked, every time, but at least she noticed a bit of improvement at every session. 

The one they’re in right now is intense. Nuclear fission-level intense. 

Ava dodges fast, blocking hits, giving them back, (without using the Halo!) and the taller nun looks like she’s starting to struggle. 

Ava rolls on the mattress while ditching a violent kick. She straightens up quickly, jabbing two fast hits that get blocked quite easily, but she follows with a circular kick that clashes against her opponent's side, which disorientates her. Ava seize her chances and acts promptly by grabbing Beatrice’s left arm, twisting it behind her back, swifting her feet of the ground with an abrupt slide of her leg, bringing her adversary down. 

She gets on top of her while still maintaining her forearm against her scapula in a tight hold, Beatrice’s right arm constrained above her head. Her face is pressed on the mattress.

“Oh, well well well. Look who won.” she leans closer to her ear, takes the flirtiest tone she can muster, then adds “Guess i’m on top now, huh?” 

Beatrice flushes bright red, jerks her head back to hit Ava in the head, turns on her side and in a swift move reverses their position, one arm against the smaller girl’s throat. 

“I think you misjudged the situation.” The nuns says, a smirk plastered on her face. 

It’s Ava’s turn to squirm. 

“Uh...you’re a real NUN-ja aren’t you?”

“Just- just stop. That one was overdone and aweful!” chuckles Beatrice.

“But I made you laugh!” 

Suddenly, they both realize how close they are. The laughing fades down, atmosphere charging up with tension. Ava glances down her face, barely visible. 

_ “Ohhh boi do I want to-”  _

Beatrice is the one who pulls away, standing up while helping Ava in the process. 

“Good job, you did well today.” she smiles. 

The praise makes Ava really, really happy. The grin she gives in return causes Beatrice’s heart to beat a little louder in her ribcage. . 

__________________________

  
  


**2**

During the small portions of time where Ava is free, she spends her time reading or watching TV shows -shockingly, demon-killer nuns  _ have  _ the cable- in the common room. 

After a long day of working out, learning about tactics and generally working her a- _ butt _ off, the warrior nun just wants to melt into the floor to never come back.

Instead, she flops down the couch, takes a pillow to scream inside it for a few seconds -attracting weird looks from the rare people in the area- then proceeds to turn on the television, to select Netflix (“NUNS have NETFLIX?” “Yes. Why are you acting so shocked? We’re still human beings living in the 21st century. Some of our sisters enjoy watching Riverdale-” “RIVERD- Nevermind. You guys terrify me.”). 

She picks one of her favourite shows where she left it off last time she was able to watch it, wraps herself up in blankets and enjoys. 

Camila as well as Beatrice enter the room while the Halo Bearer is squealing because of a prolonged contact between the two characters she ships.

“Why are you making so much noise?” asks Camila while sitting next to her, Beatrice settling in the armchair installed a bit further, opening a book. 

“THEY’RE IN LOVE THAT’S WHY!” she shouts while grabbing the blanket. 

“Oh, I know that show! Wait, these two are a thing?”

“No but I WANT THEM TO BE LOOK AT THE-AHH” she interrupts herself as the two women on the screen get closer to hug, only for them to be interrupted by some douchebag five seconds after that isn’t even here to say something remotely important. 

“Fuuuuuu-dgenuggets…” she drawls out after receiving a disapproving look from Beatrice over her manuscrit. 

“Why do you ship them, exactly? I haven’t been keeping up with the last season... Unless it’s just because you’re very into femslash. I would understand though, they’re both very good looking.” Camila says, appreciatively watching the screen, while Ava looks at her, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Okay, nuns having Netflix, I can understand it. But nuns knowing FANFICTION ?! Are you hiding something Camila?” 

The younger girl burst out laughing. “Yes nuns know about fanfictions! Not all of us OKAY, but the young ones...Before pronouncing our vows we’re still, you know, living i the real world.”

“Honestly….nothing surprises me anymore. Also-” she interrupts herself to take a sip of her tea ( _ yes look at her she’s drinking tea now, how healthy)  _ . “I ship them because they have this really cool dynamic, see? One of them is this snarky, ironic girl, the other one is a ray of sunshine hidden behind a stern and cold facade, and only the snarky one gets the good side. They’re really adorable.” 

“Huh.” 

Silence.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, what you described just reminded me of someone.”

“Who?”

“Well it kind of sounds like you and Beatrice, it’s funny that’s all.” She gives a mischievous smile then leaves like she said nothing, while a loud thud can be heard. 

It’s Beatrice, who…

Who fell off the armchair. She gets up abruptly, ears red.

“Oh my god Bea, are you okay?” says Ava while quickly standing up to help the girl retrieve the book which also fell. 

They both grab it at the same time, fingers touching. 

They’re looking at each other like nothing else matters. Completely surrounded by nothing but a blur, the vision in front of them the only clear thing. 

It’s bad how much Ava wants. 

Beatrice gives an awkward smile, that Ava takes as embarrassment. So she stands on her feet, gives the book with a small chuckle and goes back to watch her show, purposely avoiding looking at the nun for the rest of the evening. 

_____________________

**3**

Ava is mad. 

Full on “I will kill your entire family as well as your descendants” kind of mad.

They were on their day off (Yes, they still got day offs, even with the imminent danger of death planing over their heads, because they were working their asses off  _ thank you very much _ ). To Ava’s joy, they had agreed to go out at night (“But  **no** drinking.” had said Mother Superion. Ava was too scared of her to protest. ).

So they decided to go downtown, in a bar not far from their church/training facility. All dressed in civilian clothing, the girls discreetly making fun of the Warrior Nun for choking at the sight of a casually clothed Sister Beatrice. 

A band is playing that evening, so they’re just chatting the stress away with small talk while drinking mocktails -except for Mary, who’s drinking vodka with two drops of tomato sauce and half a bottle of tabasco without blinking- generally just having a good time.

Ava didn’t take in consideration, however, that people were going to hit on her sisters. They weren’t wearing their habits ,were all attractive, so of course she should have predicted it. But while watching the third person in half an hour coming up to their booth to get Beatrice’s number, she started to get a little bit  _ annoyed _ . 

“ _ Annoyed is a small word, you buffon. You want to hold her hand and kiss her and love her and see her smile 24/7, you’re just fucking jealous. Oh thank god she can’t hear me think, I would’ve already been scolded for cursing. AHHHH WhY are they still coming to her? can’t they see that she’s refusing their advances? _ ” she thinks, looking everywhere but near the object of both her daydreams and  _ night  _ dreams for the last few months.

Except, this time it’s a girl that appears in front of them 

And she’s hot. 

_ “Well fuck. I’m doomed.” _

Anxiety starts pooling low in her stomach, making her grow hot all of a sudden. 

“ _ You’ve got to be kidding me.” _ she screams in her head as she feels the premises of an anxiety attack. Everything starts to be too loud, too much, and she’s sitting here like an imbecile, not moving to not attract eyes on her. 

But then the girl starts flirting .

_ oh god she can’t watch this.  _

Instead of watching the event with disastrous possibilities (for her) unfold, she drinks up the end of Mary’s drink (there was a lot of alcohol left. Like. A lot.) in a swift move before announcing to Camila that she needs to get some air. 

All three sisters (minus Beatrice who is now actively chatting with the girl) look at her leaving, incredulity on their faces. 

“Did she just-” 

“Finish your drink? With a straight face?” disbelievingly ends Lilith. 

“What the actual fuck.”

“Language!” scold the three nuns to Mary. 

“Wait, where did Ava go?” asks Beatrice, concern in her voice while finally realizing the girl wasn’t there. 

“Oh, I think your girlfriend left.” answers the hot girl that no one remembered the name of. 

“She’s not my- um.” She turns to her friends, pink spreading on her face. “Where did she go?”

“Outside. Said she needed to get out” says Camila. 

Beatrice leaves them on the spot to go find Ava.

“So they’re both oblivious  _ and  _ whipped? Come ooooon.” Mary says as she drags the last syllable. 

“Should we go after them?” worriedly asks Camila. 

“I think Beatrice can handle it.” Lilith responds. “In the worst case, we’ll follow the screaming.”

In the meantime, Ava had ended up a bit further up the street, sitting on a fountain throning in the middle of a large square, surrounded by vegetation. It’s peaceful (as quiet as it can be, considering it’s a friday night), the water refreshing. She takes a few deep breaths, tries to ground herself by naming five things she sees, four things she hears, three things she touches, two things she tastes and a thing she smells.

She sees the street lights illuminating the apartments, the dark sky whose stars are almost indistinguishable, hidden behind the grey pollution. She sees the grain of the stone on which she’s sitting, as well as the dark green of the leaves surrounding her. 

She hears the yells and the quick tapping of children running after each other. She hears cars honking in the distance. She hears people laugh, a bit further away. She hears the sound of the water hitting the surface. 

Her heartbeat gets calmer, her breathing slows down a bit. The dark in the corner of her vision fades away slowly but surely. 

She touches the material of her high-waisted jeans. She touches the clear, cold liquid beneath her. She touches, gently, a small lizard that’s attracted to the heat of her Halo.

_ “Damn. I hadn’t even  _ **_thought_ ** _ about the shitty thingy. Could’ve made everything blow up.” _

She tastes the metallic aftertaste of her blood -after biting her lip like she did, bleeding was normal- and she tastes the heaviness of the air while breathing it. 

Her twisted stomach unfolds, and she hopes the shakiness in her legs has died down. Her hands are still a bit unsteady. 

She smells…

She smells the faint aroma of Beatrice’s perfume, lavender with a faint touch of cinnamon. 

“ _ Oh no. _ ” 

She stands up to leave on wobbly legs (“ _ guess the booze is working _ ”), only to collide with a soft but firm mass, which appears to be taller than her.

Mass that’s as warm as Beatrice. 

That is also smelling like her. 

“Oof, Ava. Are you okay?” annnd she also sounds like Beatrice. Can Wraith demons shapeshift ?

“What, meeee? Yeahh, peachy girl! Doing pea-chy! Soooo watchu up to ‘round here?”  _ Oh god. Oh fuck. The alcohol got to her. Bad. _

“I...Ava, are you drunk?” 

“NoO.”  _ Yes _ . 

“How are you drunk? I watched your glass all night, you only drank apple juice!” she exclaims, worry covering her face. 

_ “Shit did I say that out loud?”  _

“Um, yes you did. Also, language.” she looks amused more than anything else. 

“ _ Well if you weren’t busy eye-banging with that hot, , What’s-her-name McFuckface, maybe I-  _ . WAIT A MINUTE.” she mutters under her breath before exclaiming. “You WATCHED WHAT I WAS DRINKING FOR THE ENTIRE EVENING?”

“Eye-banging wHO?”

And then it’s a mess of both of them arguing over childish behavior, Beatrice’s incapacity of seeing what’s right in front of her (“They weren’t  **flirting** with me Ava!” “Oh, so asking for your number then looking at you with lovey-dovey eyes ISN’T a sign of flirting now?”)

The argument makes them get closer and closer, until they’re mere centimeters apart, still whisper-shouting as to not attract too much attention. 

Then it stops. 

They look at each other both with huge eyes, pupils expanding. 

Beatrice, drunk with emotions, leans down. 

  
  


Ava passes out at the same time. 

She falls on the taller girl, head in the crook of her neck, before gently snoring. 

  
  


Beatrice chuckles, almost nervously. 

_ “Why does this keep happening?!”  _ she thinks.

She ends up carrying a passed out warrior nun with the help of Lilith, while Camila and Mary laugh until their stomachs hurt.    
  


They have to sneak through the secret passageway to get Ava safely in her room, Mother Superion roaming through the halls like a hotter Severus Snape in search of Harry Potter Doing Something Illegal Once Again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**4**

They’re on a mission when Ava’s nightmare comes to life. 

A slight miscalculation, and Beatrice’s facing death. 

Ava surges before her to take the rest of the bullets, but the harm has been done. Blood, crimson red, surges out of her body, staining the dark habit like a pool of black ink. 

She stumbles to find cover, applying pressure on the wound. Ava right on her track, after sending the enemies away with a power wave stronger than the ones she normally uses. 

“Beatrice, can I- what can I do?” she precipitally asks, kneeling at her side. 

“The -ahh-, the bullet went right through, and I don’t think it punctured any vital organs. I can still fight.” 

Ava rips apart her shirt, to make strips of it. She ties them around her flank -hard-, while telling her friend that she is in  _ no way _ able to fight in her condition. 

A woman, screaming with her eyes ablaze, fires a round of bullets in their direction. They both flinch down hard, Ava protectively enveloping the nun with her body. She jumps over their weak shelter, runs to the possessed lady, and seize with a glowing hand the red vapor with a scary face floating over her head. The Wraith demon screams in agony as she pierces it with her Divinium sword, exploding in thin particles while it’s sent back to Hell -or however the place is called- forever. 

Lilith warps in, “That was the last one. Wait.” She looks down at Ava’s hands, bloody. “Is it…”

“We have no time, I think she’s bleeding out. Come help me please.” 

Lilith appears next to Beatrice a second later, Ava ,using her improved speed, is right behind her. 

“Mary, do you copy?” The silver-haired girl asks through the walkie-talkie. 

“I do. Is everything okay? Over.”

“We took them all out, but Bea is hurt. Over.”

“Shit. How bad? Over.”

“Gunshot wound bad. Sending you our location, come with the van. Angel, over.”

They press against the injury with more cloth, but Beatrice already looks paler. Ava tries to keep her conscious by telling awful puns. About two minutes later, the screeching of tires as well as a car honking is heard. Ava takes her in a princess carry, and runs so fast she seems to be floating. She installs the taller girl in the back of the car, where Camila and Mary are anxiously waiting, tools to treat her already out. 

“The bullet went right through, but the bleeding can’t stop. I think it touched an artery. I’m a sucker in anatomy, so I’ll let you guys handle this one.”

They rip open the girl’s clothes. Mary, gloves on, sutures the front of the wound as best as she can, while the girl under her lets out tiny whimpers of pain. 

When they turn her on the side, she starts convulsing. 

“What’s happening?!” Shouts Ava.

“Camila. Drive us to a hospital, now. The nearest.” calmly, she looks at Ava. “You have to stay calm. The pain triggered a non-epileptic seizure, so you have to maintain her head on your knees.” 

“Bu-But she’s bleeding out! Look!” She says as she points the forming red pool of blood under them. 

“Mary, I can’t feel her pulse.” adds Lilith. fingers on her throat. “I can’t- I can’t feel her pulse.”

“Fuck.” The black woman curses. 

Ava is silent. Quietly, like pushed by an unknown force, she puts her hands on the girl’s temples and closes her eyes. 

Energy thrusts in her arms, coming from her back. Her veins start to stand out, going from a pale blue to gold-red in a matter of seconds. Everything falls silent as the power goes from her to the pale nun whose head is in her lap. The wound starts to close up, a bit of blood being chased by the newly formed flesh. When her veins stop glowing, a furiously pink scar is all that’s left of the wound. 

“How did you- How did you do that?” asks Lilith, eyes open in wonder. 

“No fucking idea.” is the last thing Ava says before fainting, falling on her side as Lilith catches her. 

“Camila, change of plan. We go back to Cat’s Cradle.”

“But, what about-”

“Ava healed Bea, then passed out.”

“Wow okay. Well. Uh, yeah, is everyone else okay?”

With both Mary and Lilith agreeing, Camila makes a sharp turn right and takes the highway. 

  
  


______________________

When Ava opens her eyes, it’s with a pounding skull, in a hospital-but not hospital- bed, next to a very much sleeping Beatrice, a perfusion stuck under her skin. 

She gets out of bed, legs a bit wobbly, hunger tearing her stomach. She instead goes next to her crush (“ _ well, at this stage it’s more than a crush but eHH _ ”) and sits down on the stool already put there. The sister that usually is on call in the infirmary tells her that she’s running a fever that will go away in the morning, but she might sound delirious. Then, she leaves while closing the door behind her. 

She gently takes Beatrice’s hand, holding her. 

The girl wakes up a few moments after, looking like she’s been hit with a truck. 

“Hi.” Softly says the brown-haired girl. “Slept well?”

“Just feeling like...well, um, not feeling good.” Her british accent stands out even more because of her current state.. 

“Well, you did take a bullet and you know, bleeded out.”

“Oh, okay. How- It hurts but not that much. How’ that-” she pauses, like lost. “I am, so confused. Because you’re like, so pretty, but also everything feels weird. Also I can’t feel my pinky, which is weird.” She stops, but then opens and closes her mouth as if she was going to continue talking but then stopped herself. 

Ava is flushing a bit at the unsuspected compliment. Instead of over worrying about the words of a very high nun, she stands up and settles next to her, careful to not move anything. She turns on her side so that they’re facing each other. 

“I guess I kind of...healed you, or something.” she sheepishly announces. 

“I am too tired to yell or be angry at you right now. So thank you.” her voice is slightly changed by her pasty mouth. 

Neither of them says anything for a long period of time. The light from the setting sun luls them into a blissful state where they’re not asleep, but on the verge to. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” whispers Ava. 

The nun opens her eyes a bit bigger. So astounded by the declaration that she freezes.

Honest to Him, she freezes like an antelope in headlights. 

Ava looks so vulnerable that even with her head mushy, she makes a decision.

Beatrice moves slowly, and is about to chastely kiss her lips but the only thing she feels is…

Ava’s palm? On her mouth? 

_ Oh. She misread the situation on another level.  _

_ Fuck.  _

_ Thank god Ava can’t hear her right now.  _

Except Ava is smiling tenderly, though her eyebrows are a bit raised in a questioning look. 

“You’re under pain meds and feverish, so probably a bit delirious. If you remember anything we’re talking about right now after you get better, come find me in my room. Alright? Now sleep.” 

She gives a small, small kiss on the girl’s chin, before going out of the infirmary, in search of food.

Beatrice falls asleep a minute later. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\+ 1**

Beatrice wakes up a day after. 

Just as she stands up, the first memory that shows up in her mind is the one of a happy looking Ava, then her trying to  _ kiss  _ the warrior nun following a  _ love declaration _ and her brain starts to short circuit. 

“ **_I think I’m in love with you.”_ ** What in the frickity  _ frick-  _

She squeals like a happy schoolgirl before remembering that she has a reputation, and she does  _ not  _ squeal in a public place, as private the infirmary can be. 

She proceeds to put on her habit, while replaying the vision over again with a small smile on her face. 

It’s early in the morning as she exits the room, taking her time while going up the stairs.

She knows the way to Ava’s room by heart.

Beatrice halts at the beginning of the hallway, realization finally hitting her. 

“ _ She’s in love with me. I’M in love with her. We’re in love with each other. OH MY LORD SHE’S IN LOVE WITH ME _ .” 

All their interactions appear at once in her field of view, superposing like layers of reminiscing. 

Ava had been jealous at the bar. Ava was into her, envious that other people were flirting with her. Whenever they fought, she’d watch her with such intensity that Beatrice would mistake it as focus. But no. Ava  _ always  _ looked at her like  _ that _ . 

Oh how  _ blind  _ had she been. 

She, steps a bit more hurried, finishes the distance between her and the room’s door. Beatrice takes a quick breath before gently knocking four times. 

“Come in!” is the muffled response. 

She opens the door, to find Ava sitting in the stone alcove near the window, watching the sun rising. She turns her head to look at her, gaze so gentle, that it takes Beatrice a bit of time to compose herself so that she doesn’t melt on the spot. 

“Hello.” whispered, almost frightened.

“Hi! You recovered quickly, that’s good, honestly I-”

“I remember.” sudden. Breathless. 

“You do?” the question is exhaled. They’re both nervous, the atmosphere filled with the tension of what could happen. 

In lieu of an answer, Beatrice walks up to her, towering a bit by their height difference, and lightly puts her lips over the smaller girl’s. The contact is brief, but the jolt of energy flowing vivifies them both. She moves back, only to be slightly restrained to the wrist by Ava’s hand. She pulls her down again, and this time the kiss is deeper, mouths against mouths, palms gently holding necks and sides. 

When they break apart, they’re a bit panting, smiles as warm as the sun. 

“For the record, I think I’m in love with you too.” adds Beatrice.

“No shit Sherlock, you just had your tongue in my mouth a few seconds ago.” Teases Ava. “Ouch! What was that for?” she exclaims after receiving a flick on the forehead. 

“Language. No girlfriend of mine will talk with such a dirty mouth.”

“...Bea?”

“.....Yes?”

“Did you just refer to me as your girlfriend?”

“Um, no?” the answer is squeaked out. 

Ava drops down to her knees on the ground, faking chest pain. “oh but how can I liveth, knowing thee doth not wanteth to beest seen with me!” 

“Were you talking in Shakespearean right now? Are you  _ that  _ dramatic?”

“Oh baby, I am nothing if dramatic.” She notes the reaction produced by the pet name, but doesn’t comment on it. “And yes. I am your girlfriend. Well, if you want me too be of course because we don’t have to label ourselves for now -or never- but just know that whatever you’re down for, I am too and that-” 

“Ava.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Uh hell yeah!.”

And they both smile at each other, close, grinning like crazy people in love. 

(Because that’s what they are.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not that happy with this one, so please leave reviews in the comments, cuz they help me get better :)   
> I have at least two other fic ideas (both of them being either one-shots or two shots idk), but do people find it weird to write smut between these two? It's a genuine question lmao, please enlighten me


End file.
